My best friends mate
by BlackVelvet88
Summary: Escaping her troubled past, Bella escapes to Forks to live with her farther. She is soon welcomed into the arms of the pack but it is still not smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

Laying down on my bed I think over the past 5 months of my life. Well this living nightmare I called my life. Five months ago I met and fell in love with the wonderful Edward Cullen. Everything was perfect for so long, we were so suited and the hottest couple in school. I got on with his family so well, his sister Alice was my best friend. If it wasn't for her I would of never met her older brother, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this mess right now. I try my hardest not to blame her, but I can't help but think if she didn't want me and Edward to be together so much things would be so different right now. Everything went so wrong from the minute Edward confirmed his families dark secret he got mean and things got nasty. He was dropping me home from a shopping trip with my girlfriends when he asked if he could kiss me. For so long now he has avoided any intimate connection with me, I thought it was to do with my lack of experience. It wasn't. Just as we pulled up out side my house he leaned in to kiss me for the first time, the night was starting to fall giving us the privacy we needed to have this first moment together. His cold finger tips gently stroke my jaw line sending a shiver down my spine. I moan slightly as I open my mouth, his tongue greeting blue crisp light from the dash board spills out in the car filling the air around us with a icy feel. I stretched my arm out and grab his shirt above his heart pulling him closer. Maybe that wasn't where his heart was. I open my eyes and look at my hand, eyeing his shirt to see how thick it was, it really wasn't. breaking the kiss I watch my hand as it fumbles around on his chest. His cold, hard chest. Taking a deep breath I try to think of a reasonable explanation. My mind keeps flicking back to all those tales Jessica and Angela told me.

"Bella whats wrong" He ask me while sitting back in his seat, breaking the connection of my hand against his chest.

"Your cold" I whispered. "And silent"

"Bella" He turns in his seat looking down the long dark street ahead of us.

"Are the rumours true Edward?" Everyone said there was something strange with the Cullen family how they moved, what they ate - or didn't. I just laughed it off thinking it couldn't be true, things like that weren't real. It wasn't possible.

"Yes"

"Oh my" I can feel myself starting to panic. My boyfriend is a vampire. Oh god, my boyfriends was some made up fictional character. I knew he was too perfect to be true. Edward rolls his eyes and turns his attention back to me. "I have to go, Edward. I need to think about this, what it means"

"Why do things have to change, you still like me, and I you. Why does this have to change anything?"

"Because your dead. I need to talk to my mum - " He angrily interrupts me.

"No Bella, you can not tell anyone. You have to keep this a secret, forever!"

"Okay, I will try but I still need space. Can you unlock the door please" I look at his perfect angel like face which suddenly looks cruel and annoyed. "Edward"

"I thought you were going to let me give you a good night kiss"

"We did"

"Have you decided against kissing me now you know the real me. Do I disgust you?"

"No Edward, never!"

"Then kiss me again" Before I had a chance to kiss his mouth crashes on mine. His long cold finger clasping around my neck. His other hand reaching out and squeezing my breast. I gasp and try to pull away.

"Edward, Please don't"

"Show me you love me Bella" He breathed into my ear. Again before I hand a chance to answer his mouth was on mine again his other hand sliding down my side to the top of my jeans. I push it away. But with his strength its back there already. With his super speed I am being lifted up and flung around like a doll.

"Edward" I try stopping him. Again I am too weak to even put up a fight.

"Please. I thought you love me" he said in a soothing tone, with that I went numb, I knew nothing I did would be able to stop a vampire. So fighting him would only lead to hurting myself.

"I love you Isabella" he whispers in my ear before correcting my clothe. He sits back in his seat doing up his own clothes, I look up the drive at my house, all the lights are out. My mother and step father will be in bed by now with out a care in the world. I button up my jeans and pull my handbag and shopping bags over the headrest from the back seat. I hear him unlock the car doors and I reach for the handle. Pushing it open I escape the car quickly and make a run for it up the drive. Ignoring the pain from side me. He is already waiting for me by my door. Stumbling back when I see him he chuckles as he leans down he plants a soft kiss on my cheek. "Good night Bella" He slowly strolls back down to his car, hands in his pockets. I open the door and slamming it shut behind me slumping against it I burst in to tears.

Of course I woke my mother and her husband Phil up. They came running out of their bedroom. I told them Edward had dumped me. I couldn't tell them any more. I felt physically sick when I thought about what he did. And refuse to leave my bedroom out of fear more than anything. Every day for the next three weeks he would turn up at my house asking for me. My mother or Phil would always turn him away feeding him one lie after another. I wasn't ready to see him yet, I was scared. My mother was fed up with me lazing around so she decided to take me out, to shake some life back in to me, but he took it, he stole my life, he stole my innocence and I hate him for it. When she took me shopping to buy some clothes for summer I noticed him. Edward following us around the shops. It wasn't until my mother actually bumped into him she knew why I lost interest in the clothes. She hurried us home to Phil asking him to now take control of my situation as she couldn't cope any longer. He told her I had to move to Forks with my father. I haven't been to his house since my mother walked out on him when I was four. Now I was going to live with him.

"Bella, are you ready?" My mum shouts up the stairs pulling me from my thoughts.

"Five minutes, I am just checking I have everything"

"Alright hun" I am sad to be leaving. And to be leaving without having a chance to say good bye to my friends. But I need an escape and to get away from the darkness. I needed my light, Jacob. He was the one reason I was so willing to go live with Charlie. Jacob was my best friend when I lived there. With the help of both our dads, email, and him coming to stay when my dad visited we have been in touch since I left. Since we were sixteen I have had sort of a crush on him. I know right now I don't need another boyfriend. But a sexy destraction would be good. I lift my big shoulder bag and my big carry on case and drag it down the stairs. I was going to go on the plane but mum and Phil wanted to drive in case Edward decided to catch the same plane. Phil puts my bags into the car and we all set of four last road trip together for a very long time.

Forks

We pull up out side dad's house. Its late but the lights are still on. As Phil cuts the engine my dad opens the door and slowly runs down the steps pulling me into his arms, reluctant to let me go. Mum has told him nothing about why I was moving with him so the conversation I was about to have with all three of my parents was something I wasn't looking forward to. I cringed back into my chair when they filled Charlie in on the details and the look on his face was horror, being a policeman he wanted to track Edward down and lock him up. I knew it wasn't possible. With his strength and speed he could escape anything. Being a father he wanted to lock me in my bedroom and nail the doors and windows shut. I hug my mother and Phil good bye and make my promises to them to keep in touch before hugging my father good night. What we had to say to each other could wait until morning I was shattered. I climb the stairs to my old room. It really hasn't changed apart from the toddler bed is now a double and the toy box was now a desk with a computer on. I climb on my bed still dressed and soon in the land of nod.

After a night without dreams for once I am awake and dressed downstairs making breakfast for Charlie and myself. I make him a full fry up leaving his on a plate in the oven to keep warm while I sit down with my own. Half way through my meal I hear his heavy feet pad down the stairs.

"Good Morning Bells"

"Morning, breakfast is in the oven"

"Thanks" He pulls it out and sits down at the table opposite me "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah"

"Good, I have to work this afternoon but I was thinking you could go down to La Push and see Jacob and Billy" I finally feel excited and can feel the smile stretch across my face.

"Yeah that would be cool. I haven't told Jacob I was moving back, It would be good to surprise him"

I smile through the rest of my breakfast and kiss my dad on the cheek before going upstairs to unpack a few things first. I play my music and unpack my clothes away in the empty drawers. Before I know it is lunch and my dad calls me down stairs again.

"Bells I have to go to work now, but I have a present for you"

"Really" He nods and leads me out side. I am standing in the front yard when I notice him handing me keys, looking over his shoulder I notice a dark red truck.

"I thought you might like some freedom. It runs well, welcome home Bella" he adds as he drop the keys into my hand. His words feel right at not at all a shock, I was home. Forks was always my home.

"Wow dad, this is brilliant, thank you" I hug him tight. When he shifts uncomfortably on his feel I break the hug. I say good bye to him as he climbs into his cruiser, I run back into the house to get my bag as he drives of to work. I sit up in the cab and play with the radio. A good tune comes on and I make my way down to La Push, to Jacob and Billy's little red house, my light.

I pull up outside his house and can see Jacob outside his house play fighting with some friends. They are all incredibly buff, and fit. Out of the six of them on the porch of the little red house, Billy in his wheel chair is the only one with a full set of clothes on. All the rest are bare chest with jean cut offs on. I cut of my loud engine and sit watching them all stare at the truck leaning against to posts before stepping out. Jacob looks at me for what feels like a life time before he realises who I am.

Jacobs POV

I was out the front of the house practicing with the pack when I noisy truck pulls up next to the rabbit. Standing up straight I try to look in the window of the cab, but the sky and trees is reflecting on it stopping me from finding out who our guest was. The door creeks open and two slim legs in greys skinny jeans slid out. The legs step back and a hand appears on the side of the door slamming it shut. A small framed woman stands by the truck with her hands buried into her hooded jumper pockets. He dark hair blows slightly on her shoulders. It looks like Bella, but its been almost three years since we have seen each other in persons so I couldn't be sure. The woman before me takes her bottom lip between her teeth. A classic Bella move.

"Bella?"

"Hey Jake" It was her. I run over to her, picking her up in my arms, wrapping them tight around her waist hers copying mine around my neck, I put her down and step back from her taking her hands in mine.

"Its so good to see you. What you doing here?" I can't believe she was here what a fantastic surprise.

"Um, Can we go talk somewhere so I can tell you everything?" She beam at me.

"Sure, sure, I will go tell the others. Stay there" I run back to the pack telling them I will be back in a hour and when I'm back they can meet my girl. I turn back to Bella and she has started walking down towards the beach. I catch up with her quickly wrapping my arm around her shoulder, she looks up to me with her big brown eyes and smiles.

"Bella its so good to see" I hug her again.

"Its good to see you to Jake" We go and sit on a log and look out over the sea. "Can I tell you something"

"You can tell me anything, you know that"

"Okay but you have to promise to not tell anyone and not get mad" She chews her lip again.

"Promise" She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before saying any thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob POV**

"The reason I'm here is because I am living with Charlie now" She says slowly and quietly looking out at sea.

"That's fantastic" She smiles weakly, it soon falls from her face.

"I moved here with Charlie because Edward was following me, and wouldn't leave me alone" I remember Edward was her boyfriend. She didn't talk about him much to me but when she did I never really liked hearing about him something about him made me feel uncomfortable.

"The reason he was following me is because my parents think he dumped me but he didn't I am just hiding from him" I could feel myself starting to shake ever so slightly.

"The reason I am hiding from him was because he hurt me" She whispers the last two words. I am shaking more. I was worried I was going to phase I hope I don't. She needed me right now, and I wanted be there for her.

"How did he hurt you?" I can guess how but I'm not really sure I want to hear her tell me the truth.

"He forced himself of me" She admits quietly. Rage burns through me, I wanted to kill him for hurting Bella, my girl.

"Tell me where he is. I will make him pay for this"

"Jake, you wouldn't be able to do anything to him"

"I am alot stronger than I look Bella" I was going to tell her about my other side when I saw her this summer, looks like I will be sharing my secrets sooner than I planned. Alot sooner if I can't get my shakes under control.

"No, you don't understand. Jake, please don't laugh at me, but Edward is a" She trails of. Hiding behind her hair.

"What Bells"

"A vampire" I stand up from where I was sitting and start walking down the beach.I know I was about to phase. And I couldn't be near her when I do.

"Go back and see Billy, I will meet you there" I forced out as quick as I can.

"Jake" And I was gone, I phased right in front of her. I couldn't look at Bella right now. Not because I was ashamed of what I was. I just couldn't. I heard her gasp before she took of up the lane to my house. I needed to run too so headed for the woods across the beach.

**Sam's POV**

I was just about to start my round with Paul when Jacob's friend Bella ran out of the woods straight for moment I locked eyes with her. My world melted. All that mattered was her and only her. She was my everything and I am in love with the most beautiful woman in the world. I wanted to take her in my arms. To carry her back to my house, our home, and claim her as mine over and over again. Right then Billy broke my thought.

"Bella, how are you? Where's Jacob?" She stops right next to me her sweet floral scent fogging my senses.

"He turned in to a huge wolf" she breaths out quickly. We all stop what we are doing turning out attention to her. Before Billy has a chance to answer her I talked to my goddess.

"Which way did he go?" She looks at me locking our eye contact again, I hear her heart speeding up in her chest. Her eyes drop to my chest as she eyes my bare body. I watch carefully as she chews her beautiful, kissable lips. We look at each other again. I want to lean in and kiss her so badly, just as I feel myself sway forward on my feet. She clears her throat.

"I don't know. He told me to come back here and said he will meet me" Just then a long low whine comes from the forest.

"Jared, Embry take Bella inside, Paul help me to get Jacob to phase back" I order them, not breaking my contact with Bella. She looks away first sending a sharp pain through my heart. The boys lead her up the path to Billy. She turns to look at me before stepping into the house Billy following her. I turn to Paul giving him a sharp nod before pulling our shorts off and phasing as we meet the woods. We run for a few minutes before we find Jacob laying down in a clearing.

"Jacob why did you phase" I ask him with my thoughts. He drops his head showing Paul and I what Bella had told him. He lets out a long whine, and Paul joins him. No not Bella, not my beautiful Bella. My own imprint raped by a vampire. By the one reason why I was a wolf in the first place. It was like a sick joke. Both Paul and Jacob look at me.

"That's why you two were looking at each other like that" Paul laughs

"I'm sorry Jacob, you know I have no control over this"

"Don't worry Sam. She is my best friend, and I want her to be happy. I know you would do a better job of that than any of the others"

"Hey" Paul whines.

"You know its true" Jacob adds. "Do you think she feels it?"

"I think so" I show them how she looked at me when I talked her. They agree. "Jacob we can't help what happened to her. But she is now here with us away from anyone that could hurt her, we can all protect her from getting hurt again. She is safe here. I would die before my mate gets hurt again and I would do anything to kill that fucking leech who harmed her. She is safe, she has you and now me. Remember that."

"Yeah, just think if that leech ever came here, he would have the biggest shock in his old life when a pack of vampire killing wolves attacked him" The thought of that monster coming after her made me shake with rage, Paul shoots me a apologetic look. I give him a quick nod letting him know I was okay and I knew he didn't mean it.

"Jacob have you calmed down enough to phase back. She is worried about you, I can feel it" He nods and we all phase back when we reach the tree line.

"Sam why don't we have a bonfire to night, to celebrate a new sister, you will have the chance to meet her and she can meet Emily and Leah"

"What a brilliant idea, Paul, you up for that?" I smile at him.

"Only if there is food and beer" He smirks

**Bella's POV**

I follow two of Jake's friends into his house with Billy trailing behind me. I look back at the guy giving out the orders. Oh my how fit is he. His eyes are like chocolate, so deep and his lips, perfectly sculpted. I wanted to feel them on me, and that body, so smooth, so toned. I wanted to touch him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him. I can't think like this about another guy. Not after what happened with the last.

As we all sat around Billy's table. Billy takes my hand.

"Do you have any questions"

"Just a few hundred" They all laughed. I spent the next twenty minutes asking questions. They all answered them honestly. And to be honest after finding out my ex boyfriend was a vampire this isn't so much as a shock like it would of been a few months back. I knew why these lot were wolves, to protect people from vampires - funny that, I could do with all the protection right now as I have my own personal vampire stalking me, and did everyone apart from me know the dead walked the earth? I also know that Jake ran away from me because of Edward, not because he thought I was dirty. Not that these three knew that. Jared explained to me the wolf mind thing so I am guessing they knew what me and Jake talk about, great so much for keeping that a secret and Embry told me about the imprint and the imprinted couples Jared and Leah, and himself Emily. I knew almost everything there was to know just as I think I have ran out of questions. We hear the guys laughing as they walk up the path. I am relieved to see Jake back, But more relieved to see the other guy who I think is Sam which is strange considering I haven't even met him.

"Sorry I ran away Bells" He shoots me a worried look "I'm sure you have a few questions" I notice Sam watching my every move from over Jake's shoulder. Any feeling he could of had for are probably stamped on since he knows my dark secret. Pain of rejection shoots me, stinging my heart, I rub it gentle noticing Sam does similar.

"Don't worry Jake, these lot answered my questions" I say pointing behind me.

"Oh really" I nod at him quickly.

"Bella we are going to have a bonfire down at the beach tonight, you should come" Paul asks me, Sam stares as me. I can feel myself blush under his glare.

"Thanks but I have to feed Charlie" Jake and Sam both look hurt by my lame excuse and I know Charlie is working late tonight.

"Oh come on Bells" Jake adds.

"Yeah come" Sam added, his deep voice sending a rush of desire through me. All the boys look at me with a funny look on their faces, and Sam lets a small growl escape his lips, causes another a wave of desire. I now remember Billy telling about their hearing and sight and sense of smell. I guess they can smell me and my excitement.

"Shit" With that I stand a rush out of the house. Embarrassment fills me, warming me from head to toe painting me dark colour of red.

"Bella wait" I turn quickly expecting to see Jake standing there. But its Sam running after me .

"Sam" He pauses when I say his name.

"You should come tonight. Please for Jacob" He claps his hand in front of his chest in a begging motion.

"Um. Okay. I am just going to phone Charlie" I look at his eyes, so beautifully dark I could get lost in them.

"Alright. I will see you back inside" He winks and walks away. He winked! It sent another wave of lusy through me and he turns to look at me a huge grin stretched across his face. How could one man be so sexy? I pull my phone out of my pocket and phone the station. Charlie answers.

"Hey dad. I was just phoning to let you know I will be down in La Push tonight, they are having a bonfire"

"Okay Bella. I don't want you driving back, crash at Billy's or get Jake to drive you back if it's not to late, you don't know the roads as well as him."

"Alright dad"

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye" The line went dead so I slip my phone back in my pocket.

I rest my head on the bonnet of the truck wrapping my arms around it. Trying to get my head around everything that has happened in the last twenty four hours I suddenly feel tired and can't contain a yawn. A image of Edward's evil stare flashes in my mind causes me to jump back from the the truck. Oh great, my dreams had now turned into flashback's. How was I going to survive this at all normal if my own memory can make me jump.

"You alright Bells?" Jake asks walking down the path with the pack following.

"Yeah, just tired"

"I bet. We are going to start the bonfire, you coming?" Was it that late already? Did I actually fall asleep against my truck? I look at the guys they are all carrying huge logs in each arm and all of them have a t-shirt on now. I can't help but pout in disappointment ever so slightly that they wouldn't notice.

"Sure" Jake leads the way with me walking next to him, Sam and Paul behind and Jared and Embry behind them. "I spoke to Charlie. He doesn't want me driving back if its late. So I might need a lift or a place to crash if that's okay?"

"I'm sure one of us will be able to help you later" He smiles back at Sam who is watching me. My eyes lock with his again and I find it hard to do anything but look at them. I wish I could feel his lips on mine, his hands in my hair. Just as I about to shout at myself for getting lost in him again my foot hits a rock on the ground sending me flying forwards. Before I have a chance to hit the floor Sam's warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me against his warm chest. He smells so good, like mint mixed with the forest. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath placing my hands on his. This feels right, I feel safe. I hear him breathing deeply above me and a small rumble of a growl from his chest as Jared and Embry walk past us, catching up with Jacob and Paul who kept going. I reluctantly open my eyes looking down at my hands on him. They look good together like they were made for each other. I let out a sigh and drop my hands.

"Are you okay Bella?" His arms drop to his side too.

"Mmm.. thank you" I nod looking down the beach to see the others putting the logs up against the remains of an old bonfire. Sam comes to my side and we start walking together, I look up at him to see him watching me again. He smiles and a blush fills my cheeks I look away quickly smiling to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV

Before I spoke to her in the house she looked so sad. Again I had to fight the urge to go wrap my arms around her and comfort her. I have no idea what she was thinking but it hurt her, I felt it in my own heart. She looked shocked when I finally spoke to her then her scent hit me. Making me hard instantly I couldn't help the little growl that escaped from me, her scent was delicious. I knew the others could smell her to. Billy really did tell her everything as she must of put it all together as she got up and ran out of the house out of embarrassment cursing as she went. I followed her outside wanting to make sure she was okay and before the boys noticed my excitement as well. When I asked her again to the bonfire she agreed. Yes! It hurt when she said she had to go back but by the rhythm of her heartbeat I could tell that was a white lie. I winked at her before I walked away. I never wink, I had no control over it I just did it. I could hear her heart missing a few beats when I did it then her scent hit me again. I couldn't help but smile knowing I had this affect on my girl. Once me and the boys were dressed and making our way down to the beach with the wood, Bella jumped back from truck looking very scared and lost. Jacob asked her if she was okay, she said she was only tired. I could see that now looking at her. I couldn't see it before I was blinded by her beauty. On the walk to the beach there was slight breeze which was blowing her scent right in my face, I could hear her heart softly beating a steady beat as she spoke to Jacob and I couldn't help but overhear her asking for a lift or a place to crash. Jacob looked at me knowing I would be all too willing to help her and when she looked at me we were lost in each other again. Everything around us melted, apart from that rock she kicked, sending her forwards. Dropping the wood instantly I catch her pulling her close to me. Her body relaxes in to me as she slides her hands on top of mine sending an electric shock through my body. I growl at the others to leave us alone, to let me enjoy this moment with my imprint with no pain in my heart. With no control of myself my head drops in to her hair breathing her all in, wrapping my arms around her tighter. Pain soon pours back into me as she steps away from my embrace. I know she doesn't mean to hurt me, she doesn't even know she is doing it but pain makes me want to run away and hide in my own house from my own imprint. I smile at her when she looks back at me and she blushes a beautiful colour. As we reach the beach I go and put my wood against the bonfire and Bella walks down the beach to the shore line her head dropping she shakes it ever so slightly. Paul notices Bella down on the shore and looks back at me watching her.

"What happened"

"I don't know. Jacob go find out what's wrong" I don't think there is anything wrong I felt no more than the pain of not holding her.

"Sam, its probably the imprint. Why don't you go and find out if she is okay and you could also tell her?"

"I don't want to rush her. She has just come from a dark place how is my forcing this on her going to help?"

"It will relax her and help her move on" Paul adds before Jacob has a chance to answer. "You can help her heal to fix what that leech did to her, you're her imprint and you can make it all better for her" I look at him for a long while, wondering where the real lethal Paul had gone, this sensitive Paul was starting to freak me out. I was trying to find the courage to go and talk to her.

Before I could control my actions the pull in my heart was pulling me down the beach. I think she sensed me coming as she stood up straight as I approach.

"The sea is amazing here isn't it?" I watch her face looking out over the crashing waves against the cliffs.

"Mmm.. Its the smell of the sea air I like" she smiles.

"We.. I was wondering if you were okay?" I bury my hands deep into the pockets in my jean cut offs.

"To be honest. I have a lot of feelings buzzing around inside. I am just trying to figure out what them mean on top of just moving here, finding out my best friend is a wolf. Its all very draining. I am completely shattered."

"What feelings?" I felt rude for asking but I was interested to see if she had similar feelings to my own to know if she felt the imprint to. She hides away behind her hair again. I really wish she didn't I like to watch her expressions and the effect I had on her.

"Love, lust, need, lost, hurt, empty, lonely"

"Bella I have to tell you something that will probably explain alot, but first I was to say sorry for adding more to your already heavy load. But I just want to be honest with you"

"Okay, But I need to sit down before I fall asleep on my feet" We sit in the sand. She crosses her legs and I rest my folded arms on my bent knees both still watching the waves.

"Me and Paul know everything that you told Jacob, I am so sorry this happened to you but you couldn't be in a safer place than in La Push with a pack of vampire killing wolves." She smiles again. "Embry told you about the imprinting didn't he?" She nods quickly "Well I imprinted" I pause waiting for it all to sink in "On you. That would explain those feelings" I add quietly

"Since we met all I have wanted to do is to kiss you and touch you. But after I found out about the wolf mind thing and I knew Jake would've told you about Edward I thought you would think I was dirty. Then you looked at me like I was. It hurt and I just wanted to go back to Forks and hide" She whispers.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think you're dirty. That didn't even cross my mind, you couldn't help what that monster did." She nods her head "You want to kiss me?" I smile, I wanted to kiss her too. I wanted to do alot more than just kiss her but again I had to wait, I couldn't rush her.

"Oh god some of the things I thought about, I had to keep mentally slapping myself." She smiles, her cheeks flushing red and I can't help but smile too "So what happens with us now, what does this all mean?"

"Well we are soul mates, but until you're ready for that I will be anything you want, if you want me" The idea of her not wanting me hurts.

"I do want you. I don't think I could live with my mind if we weren't together, just can we go slowly. I need to go slowly, I was hurt badly in more ways than one and I don't want to be hurt again"

"Sweetheart I won't ever hurt you. Or let anyone hurt you again. It is my job to protect you now" She smiles

"So are we going out now, like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess we are. But we we can do it properly and go on dates and everything"

"Are we going to get married one day?"

"There is something the wolves do which is called marking. Once I have marked you, you will no longer age like me until I stop phasing. Marking is sort of like marriage for wolves" Her face falls so slightly " we can get married as well but all of this only going to happen when you say, okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you have any questions?"

"So its okay for me to want to touch you?"

"Yes that normal, I am yours you can touch me how and when ever you like, like a couple would" She nods

"And you can touch me" It was a statement more than a question. "So where are we going to go on our first date?" she beams at me.

I chuckle "Well we can go out for a meal, or watch a film at mine?"

"A film at yours sounds good, tomorrow?" knowing my imprint wanted to spend time with me filled my chest with warmth.

"Tomorrow is perfect"

"Is it meant to feel like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I only met you a few hours ago, and I keep having this urge to take you hand, and cuddle into you. I feel like I have been in love with you for years"

"Its so good to hear you say that. I know it may be hard to believe as like you said we only met a few hours ago, but we are soulmates, best friends, lovers we are each others everything. You just need to relax Bells. Open your heart to me. Let me in" She looks at me for what seems like a lifetime, searching my eyes. When she finds what she is looking for she moves closer to me resting her head on my shoulder. Wrapping my arm around her shoulder she sigh and I kiss the top of her head.

"Its gone" she mumbles quietly.

"What has?"

"The pain I had in my chest"

"Mine too, it's because we accepted the imprint, when we are apart we will feel it again but it won't be as strong" She snuggles closer to my side. "We better get back to the bonfire, its already lit and the girls are here." Looking back to the pack I can hear her heart rate rising.

"You go on, I'll catch up shortly"

"Are you okay, I can feel you panicking"

"Since everything that happened, I struggle with people, and the lady with the short hair is glaring at me, I think I might just sit here for a bit longer, let myself digest everything" she smiles.

"Can I sit with you?" She nods

"Yeah, but can you just let me have a little time to myself first"

"Sure, do you want a drink?" She shakes her head "I'll be back babe i just need to update the boys" She grabs my arm just as I am about to stand.

"Sam" I turn and look at her "That kiss" she leans up into me and kisses me ever so slightly on the lips the contact sends a surge of pleasure and contentment rush through me, leaving me dazzled, she breaks away first and smiles sweetly at me, I plant a kiss on her forehead and get up to go get my drink. Feeling the pain creep back into my chest I jog back to the pack and the fire signaling to Jared I wanted a beer.

"Congrats dude, Jacob told me the good news"

"Cheers Jared"

"Yeah I'm guessing she's okay with it" Jacob says from the log by the fire.

"Yes she is, she said she wants to go slowly, which I'm cool with" I stay for one bottle of beer with the pack giving Bella the space she needs to celebrate my imprint. Emily and Leah are excited about another girl joining the pack, Leah isn't all that thrilled that Bella went with a leech but something she would have to get used to. I didn't realise how dark it was until I looked back where Bella was and I struggled to see her, she was laying down now looking at the stars.

"Sam, is she staying at yours or you going to drive her back cause I think she has fallen asleep" Jacob chuckles.

"I'm not sure, mine I think" Walking over to her I can hear her lightly snoring. When I reach her I wake her gently. She stands up on her own feet but is so tired she is swaying and struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Come on babe, let me carry you home" I wrap my arms around her and lift her up, her arms snaking around my neck she wraps her long legs around my waist instantly making me hard. I let a small growl slip.


End file.
